


everyday words seem to turn into love songs

by mearcats



Series: la vie en rose [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/pseuds/mearcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Red Beauty fluff from a Tumblr prompt. Belle isn't feeling well, and Ruby takes care of her as they both battle insecurity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyday words seem to turn into love songs

“Honey, I’m home!” Ruby cheerfully called out her greeting to Belle as she entered their home. Oddly enough, the lights were out and she couldn’t hear her girlfriend making as much as a sound. Usually there was music playing (Belle loves some Rachmaninoff in the evening, and she was convinced that playing Bach would help soothe baby Jane even in the womb), soft light coming from the living room and the muffled sounds of pages turning. 

But tonight there was nothing except muted shadows and silence. Ruby felt worry creep over her -- was Belle okay? There wasn’t some new terror in Storybrooke, was there?

A moan sounded from the bathroom, and Ruby rushed to check that all was well. She ran in, stopping abruptly in the doorway. Belle was hunched over the toilet groaning, her face paler than normal and her forehead clammy. She was leaning over her distended abdomen, but she looked up when she heard Ruby. She attempted a watery smile before bursting into tears.

“Oh, honey, are you okay? What can I do to help?” Ruby inquired frantically. She brushed her hand over Belle’s forehead and raked her fingers through her hair, then crouched to be closer to eye level with her very pregnant love.

Belle croaked, “I wasn’t feeling well -- just more morning sickness -- and I came in here but now I’m stuck on the floor and I can’t get up and…” Her voice trailed off as low sobs wracked her frame.

“Do you want me to help you up? I can help you get to bed.” Belle nodded, and Ruby moved to help her relocate to somewhere more comfortable.

A few minutes later when Belle was tucked in their bed and Ruby had brought some wet washcloths to clean her up a little, she sat beside her, gently sponging sweat off her face. She pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before smiling at her.

Belle’s answering smile was a bit wan but sincere. “You don’t have to kiss me right now. I’m all gross and sweaty. I won’t be offended if you stay away.”

“I don’t mind.” She paused in her ministrations. “Wait, do you want me to?”

Belle looked a little panicked. “No! I want you to stay! I mean, this is your house, your bed and I’m just here and huge and sick and-”

Ruby kissed her firmly, cutting her off mid-rant. She pulled away slowly, caressing Belle’s face tenderly. “And adorable.” A peck on her nose. “And sweet.” Another kiss on the forehead while she brushed Belle’s slightly unruly hair out of the way -- “And the smartest woman I know.”

Turquoise eyes met blue ones lovingly, and Belle smiled. “If you’re sure. Sometimes I worry, though. I mean, I’m pregnant with my ex-husband’s child, and we’ve only been together a few months. You do so much for me, and I love you  _ so _ much. I want you to do what will make you happy.”

“Belle, nothing makes me happier than being here with you. Or anywhere with you, for that matter. You-you’ve been it for me since we met, and now that we’re together I can hardly believe how lucky I am to have you. And I’m beyond happy about Jane.” Ruby tucked herself under the covers next to Belle, who scooted over to make space for her. “Remember last week when the power was out, and we lit candles and piled on all the blankets? We pored over at least thirty different novels trying to pick out the perfect name for ou-your little girl.” Blushing a little at her verbal slip, she continued, taking hold of Belle’s hand and lacing their fingers. “I knew then, and I know now -- you and Jane Minerva are all I want or need. Well, that and Granny’s burgers and fries, but I think we can both agree on that.”

Belle was now looking at her with glowing, adoring eyes, and she brushed her lips over Ruby’s knuckles. “You know me so well”

Ruby hesitated. “Are you sure I’m what you want? For you and for Jane? I mean, I’m literally a wolf a few days per month. And...I’m little more than a waitress. Is that enough for you? I know Rum-”

Belle had taken her other hand and pressed a finger over her girlfriend’s lips. “Rumple was wealthy materially, but he chose power over me time and again. Even if he had survived the Underworld, I don’t know that we would have made things work. Besides, I’m not in this for you to provide for me. I’m in this because I love you. Ruby, I choose you. I want to raise my daughter with you. She’s ours, my love.”

Belle found herself pulled into Ruby’s embrace as the taller woman whispered into her hair, “I love you too. And I choose you, every day.” Belle pulled away so she could pepper Ruby’s face with light kisses before covering her lips with her own. Their interlude was on the verge of turning more passionate when they heard a rumbling emanating from Belle’s stomach.

Giggling as they broke apart, Ruby leaned her head against Belle’s. “Someone’s hungry, I take it.”

“Yes,” sighed Belle. “It seems like it never stops.”

“Well, lucky for you I brought you some chicken noodle soup from Granny.”

“Ooh, look at you being a literal breadwinner.” Belle chuckled, and Ruby smiled affectionately at her.

“I may have also brought you some of that ginger beer you like so much.”

Belle’s eyes widened in happiness and excitement. “You brought me Fentiman’s? You must love me.”

Shaking her head, Ruby grinned. “That must be it.”


End file.
